A Whole New World
by enchantress99
Summary: When Merida learns that she has to marry. as in, and ARRANGED, marriage, she fights with her mother and runs away. She runs until she reaches the shore of her kingdom, she suddenly trips and falls, hitting her head on a rock and drifting into the ocean. She awakes to see a boy dragon staring down at her. He shows her things she's never seen before. Will she ever go back home?
1. Meetings

**Hey Guys!**

**I really hope you like this! I'm taking a break from my HP and PJO crossover cuz i have major writers block.**

**And the first part of my story isn't really part of it. Sorry! That wasn't even supposed to be in there!**

**Have fun reading! An btw, i COMPLETELY ship Merricup.3**

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Brave. *sob, sob*

Chapter One

Merida POV

Merida couldn't believe her ears. She had to marry a man she had never even met and she was going to bear his children? Yeah right!

"I won't do it! You can't make me!" she screamed at her mother.

"You'll do it for the kingdom! It is your duty!" her mother, Elena, screamed back. Merida ran to her room and grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Where are you going?" her mother asked her in a hard tone.

"I am leaving. I am not marrying a man I don't know!" she said, close to tears.

"You will and you will be more mature about it!" Her mother said, getting exasperated. Merida shook her hear and pushed past her mother and took off running. She ran and ran, not even paying attention to where she was going. Before she knew it, Merida had reached the edge of her kingdom and was standing on a large rock overlooking the sea.  
"I will not be imprisoned in marriage." Merida solemnly swore to herself,"I will never get married." And with that, Merida stepped forward to look closer at the ocean. She didn't notice a rock at her feet and she tripped over it and fell, screaming, into the ocean. Merida hit the cold, wet water hard and blacked out.  
"Goodbye, Mum, Dad." was her last thought.

Hiccup POV

"I'm going flying with the others Dad!" Hiccup shouted to his father.

"All righ'! Be back by dinner!" Stoick shouted back down to his son. Hiccup grabbed his jacket and dashed out the door. The next second, collided with something warm and solid.

"Toothless!" he yelled at his dragon, slightly annoyed. The midnight black Night fury flashed a gummy smile and nudged his rider. Hiccup laughed and swung himself onto the dragon's back and the duo took off.

"Hiccup!" He turned to see Astrid, Snotlaut, Fishlegs, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, joining him in the sky. Hiccup smiled at his friends and they flew to the beach for the day.

"So, anything new?" Astrid asked Hiccup, smiling, when they landed. Hiccup shrugged.

"Nothing new. I mean, new designs for Toothless's tail, but not much." He told her. Astrid nodded. The silence grew awkward, and Hiccup was thankful when Tuffnut ran up to the two.

"You have to come see this!" he said, slightly excited and possibly afraid. Hiccup looked at Astrid. She was looking at him, as was Tuffnut, as the leader.

"Come on." the three Viking kids ran to the shore of the beach, where Ruffnut, Snotluat, and Fishlegs were all staring down at something.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked, breathless, as they reached them.

"I found her! She's mine!" Snotluat told Hiccup as he walked up. He rolled his eyes and pushed his cousin out of the way. Looking down at the object of interest, Hiccup could tell why Snotluat wanted to keep her. She was a beautiful girl, with fiery red curly hair. She had a sprinkling of freckles across her nose, and was wearing a dark aqua blue dress, and she had a carved bow clenched in her hand. Hiccup knelt down and gently raised the girl up. He patted her back until she began coughing up water.

"Where am I?" the girl looked up at Hiccup. She had the most incredibly blue eyes Hiccup had ever seen.

"What's your name?" Ruffnut knelt down next to Hiccup and demanded.

"Ruff!" He reprimanded. The girl looked at the teens gathered around her.

"My name is Merida DuBronch." she said softly.

"I'm Hiccup Haddock the Third. Nice to meet you Merida."

**Good? bad? You tell me!**

**Again, sorry for the little blip in the beginning. Please review! If you had any suggestions on any of my stories, PM me!**

**Just so you know, I suck at doing accents. Don't blame me! So Merida and everyone else with an accent is talking like a normal American.**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	2. Don't Forget Where You Belong

**Hey Guys!**

**I really hope you like the next chapter!**

**I am not going to reveal if there is a love triangle, so you'll just have to continue reading to find out! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brave and HTTYD. Happy now? I have no life's ambition anymore! I will now go and hide in my bedroom until Blood of Olympus comes out. *slams door & starts crying***

Chapter Two

Merida POV

To say Merida had been surprised when she woke up was an understatement. She had woken to see two grass green eyes staring down at her alone with five other pairs, but she only saw the green.

"who are you?" the green eyed boy asked her, helping her sit up. She looked at the others gathered. The most of the others were smiling kindly at her, except for one. A large boy with messy black hair was smirking down at her and flexing his muscles. She recoiled slightly.

"Snotlaut, stop it. You're freaking her out." an even larger blonde boy said to him.

"My name is Merida. Where am I and who are YOU?" she asked.

"My name's Hiccup, this is Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and, my cousin, Snotlaut." The boy gestured to each on as he said their name. As Merida listened to their names, she noticed five large shapes slowly walking towards them. They turned out to be...

"Dragons?" she asked Hiccup, disbelievingly. He nodded.

"You're not scared?" he asked, his own disbelief creeping into his voice. Merida shrugged.

"Can you help me up? I've always wanted to see a dragon up close." Hiccup nodded and held her arm as she staggered to her feet. He led her up to what Merida thought was the most magnificent dragon she had ever seen and heard of. It had pitch black scales, dark green eyes, and a red prosthetic tail.

"Merida, meet Toothless, the Night Fury. Toothless, Merida." Hiccup gestured the large black dragon forward. He crawled forward eagerly. Merida stared at the dragon who acted like a small animal. She slowly reached her hand forward and the dragon closed the gap. The scales felt smooth and soft under her pale hand. When they separated, the dragon gave Merida a gummy smile. Merida smiled broadly and laughed.

Hiccup POV

When Merida touched Toothless, Hiccup was shocked. His dragon had never let anyone else, besides Hiccup, touch his head there. That was the place where he and Hiccup had bonded. When they broke apart, Toothless gave her his gummy smile, and Merida smiled and laughed. Hiccup was surprised. The girl dressed like a Scottish princess, but she had a light and soft laugh, like the laugh of a spirit. Merida turned to Hiccup and smiled at him.

"What other types of dragons are there?" she asked eagerly. Hiccup took her arm and introduced her to the others. Meatlug, the Gronkle, Hookfang, the Monstrous Nightmare, Barf and Belch, the Hideous Zippleback, and Stormfly, the Nadder Head. Throughout these introductions, Hiccup noticed that Merida's head kept turning back to where Toothless was.

"Hiccup, we should get back. You're dad should meet her." Fishlegs said. Only then did Hiccup notice that the sun was almost down.

"Oh gods! dad's gonna kill me." Hiccup ran a hand through his hair and ran to Toothless.

"Merida, get behind me." he said. The redheaded girl jumped up behind Hiccup and they took off.

"You're not scared?" he asked over the wind. Merida laughed, sending chills down Hiccups spine.

"No! I've climbed tall mountains before! And, it helps that I'm not afraid of heights!" she said, throwing her head back to feel the full experience. It only took a few minutes to get from the beach to his house.

"See you guys tomorrow!" he said, waving to his friends. They all waved back and called goodbye to him and Merida.

"A word of warning, my dad's kind of intimidating." he told Merida, as he opened the door.

"And where have you been?" his father's voice reached him from the hearth. Hiccup looked up and saw his father, along with Gobber, staring at him, his father's more like a glare.

"Sorry Dad. We got a little, distracted." he said, moving aside so his father could see Merida, who was standing with Toothless. Hiccup watched as his father's face registered the girl.

"Princess Merida?" he asked. The girl looked at the chief, shocked, and then, she too, recognized him.

"Chief Stoick?" she said. Hiccup looked between the princess and his father.

"How do you two know each other?" he asked, just as confused as Gobber.

"I visited there many years ago, with my father, and me and the princess's father, Fergis, formed a friendship. However, it was strained and broken, when we competed for the hand of Eir, your mother. After I was chosen, we never saw each other again. He has hated me ever since." Merida did not look shocked at this news, but Hiccup felt his jaw drop as he stared at his father.

"So how do you know her?" he asked, pointing to Merida.

"Merida's mother wrote to Eir about names for a baby girl, and your mother sent her one name. Kara. it ment wild one, or stormy one. Merida's mum took it as an insult and never wrote again. The relationship between our two lines have always been highly strained." Merida nodded slowly.

"My dad always told me stories of frightening men in helmets of steel, with bones ticking out of them. Mum told me of women who would cook their own children if an army was starving. I never believed any of them, but still they scared me. And after my uncle left to join them when he and Dad were young, Dad increased his hatred in Vikings." she said. Hiccup was shocked, but his shock only increased when Merida looked up and smiled at one of the other people in the room.

"Uncle!" she said, and the said uncle smiled and swept her into a bear hug. Hiccup looked at his dad.

"Merida's missing uncle is Gobber?" he asked. Stoick smiled and nodded.

"Whoa. This has been a long day." Hiccup said.

"that's right. get to bed, both of you. We'll learn more in the morning." Gobber said, putting his niece down.

"Follow me." Hiccup took Merida's hand and led her up the staircase to his bedroom.

"There's an extra bed in here. If you feel uncomfortable, I can move downstairs." He said in a rush. Merida smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay. I trust you." she said, sitting on the bed,"Goodnight Hiccup." He nodded at the girl and watched her lay down. Soon after, so did he. Hiccup felt the familiar blast of heat which told him that Toothless was in the room and in his bed. He laid down and started to fall asleep. That's when he heard a voice.

"Been a lot of places,

Seen a lot of faces.

Never knowing where I was.

On the horizon.

Oh, well, I know, I know, I know, I know the sun will be rising back home.

Don't forget where you belong–home.

Don't forget where you belong–home.

If you ever feel alone–don't.

You were never on your own.

And the proof is in this song." The voice was soft, angelic, sweet, and kind. Hiccup sat up and looked over into Merida's bed. She had a look on her face that was mixed between anger and frustration.

"Don't worry Merida. You're safe here." He whispered to the sleeping girl. Hiccup stared at her for a few more seconds, then went back to sleep. Tomorrow would be full of explanations and revelations.

**Did you like it?**

**By the way, I don't own "Don't Forget Where you Belong" by One Direction. Their music is amazing though! I have the same Zodiac sign as Liam!**

**EIIIIIIII! I love those boys! Anyway, until next time, my Dears!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	3. A Whole New World

**Hey Guys!**

**I really hope you like the next chapter!**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Id on't own HTTYD or Brave**

Chapter Three

Merida POV

When she woke up, it took Merida a few moments to remember where she was. Then she remembered. The beach, dragons, Chief Stoick, her uncle, and Hiccup. Speaking of Hiccup, the Viking boy poked his head through the door and saw that the princess was awake.

"Morning. I'm glad you're awake. Dad and Gobber are downstairs waiting for you." he said. Merida nodded and sat up. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and stood. She followed Hiccup down the stairs into the large lower room.

"Good Morning, Princess." the deep voiced chief greeted her.

"Good Morning, Chief Stoick. Good Morning, Uncle." Merida responded as she went and hugged her uncle tightly. He hugged her back.

"So what are you going to do today?" he asked. Merida shrugged and turned to Hiccup.

"Want to come to the academy?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Great! Me and Stoick will making rounds around the village and the island." Uncle Gobber said. Merida hugged her uncle again and said goodbye to him and the chief. Hiccup took her hand and led through the village. The two got looks as they walked through the town towards the arena.

"So you guys have an academy?" Merida asked Hiccup. He looked at her smiling. For some reason, Merida's heart did a tap dance in her chest.

"We have a dragon academy, where you can train dragons." he replied.

"Okay. Sounds cool. And scary." she said, smiling. Hiccup nodded.

"Here we are!" he said a few minutes later. Merida gasped. It was a large circular arena covered in a chain net. There were gates on either side of the walls and Hiccup's friends from the day before were standing next to their dragons.

"Well hello there." the boy who had found her, Snotlaut, walked up to her and smirked. Merida huffed and walked past him.

Hiccup POV

Hiccup chuckled softly when he saw Merida blow off Snotlaut like that. She was smart. And pretty too.

"Whoa. Where did that come from?" he asked himself. Hiccup watched as Merida said hello to the other recruits. Her red hair blazed in the sun, and when she turned to Hiccup, her blue eyes sparked with light and laughter. Her smile was like a fire on a cold winter's night, warm and welcoming. Her laugh was a bright ray of sun on a rainy day, bright and happy.

"What's on the agenda for today, Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked, interrupting his thought.

"We need to check all around the island for dangers and for rouge dragons." he said,"Merida, you come with me. We'll each check the points of the island." the other five nodded and hopped onto their dragons and took off. Hiccup got onto Toothless's back and held out a hand to Merida.

"You coming? I have to show you something" he said. She smiled and took his hand. He pulled her onto the back of his dragon and they flew over the sea, through the rock stacks. Toothless dipped and twirled. Hiccup laughed as Merida gasped and held tighter to Hiccup's chest. Hiccup turned to the princess riding behind him.

_Italics=Merida_

**Bold=Hiccup**

_**Bold Italics=Both**_

**Hiccup:I can show you the world**  
**Shining, shimmering, splendid**  
**Tell me, princess, now when did**  
**You last let your heart decide?**

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**  
**On a magic dragon ride**

**A whole new world**  
**A new fantastic point of view**

The pair flew into the clouds, covered in a pale pink and orange glow  
**No one to tell us no or where to go**  
**Or say we're only dreaming**

_Merida: A whole new world_  
_A dazzling place I never knew_  
_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_  
_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Merida smiled shyly at the boy in front of her.  
_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**Hiccup: Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

_Merida: Unbelievable sights_  
_Indescribable feelings_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

Toothless flew fast around the stone pillars  
_Through an endless diamond sky_

_Merida; A whole new world_

The dragon flew high, speeding down like a bullet, and Merida hid her face in Hiccup's tunic.  
**Hiccup: Don't you dare close your eyes**  
_Merida: A hundred thousand things to see_  
**Hiccup: Hold your breath, it gets better**

_Merida: I'm like a shooting star_  
_I've come so far_  
_I can't go back_  
_To where I used to be_

**Hiccup: A whole new world**  
_Merida: Every turn a __surprise_

A dozen Terrible Terrors flew past them.

**Hiccup: With new horizons to pursue**  
_Merida: Every moment gets better_  
**_Both: I'll chase them anywhere_**  
**_There's time to spare_**  
**_Let me share this whole new world with you_**

**Hiccup: A whole new world**  
_Merida: A whole new world_  
**Hiccup: That's where we'll be**  
_Merida: That's where we'll be_

**Hiccup****: A thrilling place**

_Merida: A wondrous place_  
**_Both:For you and me_**

Toothless landed lightly on a cliff. Hiccup hopped off and helped Merida down. They both sat on the edge overlooking the sea, with Toothless lying beside them. Hiccup looked at Merida and saw her gazing at the horizon. He felt a nudge in his side and Hiccup looked at his dragon. The Night Fury moved his head toward Merida and nudged Hiccup again. Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned back around. Hiccup took a deep breath and asked her the question he had in him ever since the night before.

"Last night, I heard you singing a song in your bed. What was it?" he asked. Merida tore her gaze from the sky and looked at Hiccup. She had unshed tears in her eyes.

"It was a song that my mother would sing to me. I've been torn ever since I left my kingdom. My mother wanted me to marry someone I never met, and I disagreed. We fought and I ran to the edge of our kingdom, to a cliff like this. I thought for a moment and when I turned to leave, I tripped on a rock and fell into the sea." Merida slowly began releasing her tears. Hiccup slowly put his arm around the crying girl and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to be married, but I want to got back home. If I do go back, than I'll HAVE to marry." Hiccup stroked her back as she cried.

"Than you can stay here until you decide." he said, hugging her tighter. Merida looked at Hiccup, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Really?" she asked. He smiled and nodded, wiping a stray tear from her cheek and keeping his hand there. They both looked into each other's eyes and leaned forward.

Toothless POV

Toothless watched as the red-headed girl leaned onto his rider's shoulder. She was very kind and Toothless liked her. He watched as Hiccup wiped a tear from her cheek. They both leaned forward and Toothless covered his eyes with his tail. Hiccup deserves privacy. After all, he and Merida were ment for each other, ever if they didn't know it.

So? Did you like it?

I don't own "A Whole New World" from "Aladdin". That belongs to Disney.

Please Review!

Love,

Enchantress


End file.
